1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower leg massage assembly, and more particularly to a lower leg massage assembly having massage members changeable to different inclination relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical massage devices have been developed and provided for massaging various portions of users, and comprise a pair of massage members rotatable or driven by a motor, to massage such as the back portions of the users.
For example, an international or a PCT patent application No. WO99/56694 to Shimizu discloses one of the typical massage devices comprising a pair of massage members rotatable or driven by a motor, to massage the back portions of the users. However, Shimizu may not be used to massage the lower legs of the users.
The other typical lower leg massage devices comprise two pairs of massage members rotatable or driven by a motor, to massage the lower legs of the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,940 to Shimizu one of the typical massage devices comprising two pairs of massage members for massaging the lower legs of the users. For allowing the massage members to suitably massage the lower legs of the users, a cam device is further required to move the massage members toward each other, and thus to allow the lower legs of the users to be suitably massaged by the massage members.
However, the massage members of the typical lower leg massage devices may only be moved toward and away from each other, but may not be changed to different inclination relative to each other, such that the lower legs of the users also may not be suitably massaged by the massage members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lower leg massage devices.